


Everything You (N)ever Wanted To Know About Coruscant

by steelneena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Meta, Not Fic, Original Canon Compliant ONLY, Worldbuilding Information aide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: A Semi-Comprehensive Guide to the Galactic Center, circa the Fall of the Republic Era for Inter-galactic Tourists and Fic Writers Alike(For those who don’t have the patience or feel too overwhelmed to browse Wookiepedia, this is for you!)
Kudos: 6





	Everything You (N)ever Wanted To Know About Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up for a friend years ago. It's currently one of...well, one and a half ish complete Guides. I'll hopefully have time and opportunity to finish the next one sometime soon.

Welcome to **Coruscant**! Originally called Notron, also known as Imperial Center or the Queen of the Core, was a planet located in the Galactic Core. Over the centuries, Coruscant had developed into an ecumenopolis, (a type of planet, or in some cases a moon, whose entire surface was covered with a single worldwide city) with a total of 5,127 levels of city built up from the crust by the time of the Clone Wars. The actual planet-wide metropolis of Coruscant was called Galactic City. Under the Galactic Republic, the names Republic City or the City of Spires were also used to reference the city. However, in practice, Galactic City and its other names were sometimes applied to the Senate District, the central government center and de facto capital of Coruscant.

Keep Reading for the full Coruscanti experience!

Galactic City was the name of the planet-wide city of Coruscant. During the Galactic Republic, it was also known as Republic City or the City of Spires. During the Clone Wars the city was referred to as Triple Zero in military slang due to Coruscant's hyperspace code Zero Zero Zero (0,0,0). Although technically applying to all of Coruscant, in common usage its name seems to have referred to the Senate, Temple and Ambassadorial Districts—the areas of the planet which housed the Senate Building, the Jedi Temple, the Republic Executive Building, the Imperial Palace, and other main organs of the Republic government.

**Environment**

**Geography:**

The **Great Western Sea** was the only body of water left visible on Coruscant, not far from the Manarai Mountains. It was an artificial reservoir made during the construction of Galactic City for the enjoyment of natives and tourists, and had many artificially created islands floating on it, used by tourists on holidays.

 **The Manarai Mountains** were two twin mountains peaks, one of the few places on Coruscant that remained free of skyscrapers and cities. They were located near Orowood and the famous Imperial Palace, and were east of the Western Sea. Many floating restaurants revolved around the Mountains, giving patrons a unique view of the natural wonders. The Manarai Mountains included the tallest peak, Umate; the restaurant Manarai; the Monument Plaza; and were home to the Flames of Umate cult. It was beneath the Manarai where Lusankya was hidden. The mountains might have had native plant life.

**Fauna:**

Fugitive animals were a large component of the city-planet Coruscant's "wild" fauna. Many exotic trophy species were smuggled in from other planets for the pleasure of Coruscanti citizens. Often, these creatures remained too wild or dangerous to be domesticated, and were either surreptitiously released into Coruscant's artificial environment or escaped on their own from animal traders. One such species were the narglatch, a species which made cute pets when young, though they invariably caused problems once they began to grow to maturity. Some of the more dangerous predatory animals even killed and ate their masters before escaping.

Though they were far from their homeworlds, many of these escaped species were able to eke out an existence on Coruscant. Some animals migrated to certain areas, like the wampas who adapted to Coruscant's cooler polar regions. The lower levels of Coruscant were infested by dangerous creatures like anoobas, saw-toothed granks, and veermoks, who feasted on garbage or on other creatures. Sometimes, these creatures made it too dangerous for the inhabitants of the lower levels to go out at night

 **Cthons** , also known as Troglodytes, were inhabitants of the lowest levels of the Coruscant underworld. Visually, they appeared like decaying corpses with loose flaps of flesh, stringy, dirty hair, and a lipless mouth filled with sharp teeth. Skin grew to cover their eyes; there was an egg-like organ where the eye could be seen moving restlessly while sealed within its sockets. If clothed at all, they wore nothing but simple loincloths. They were zombie-like humanoids who preyed on living flesh.

 **Duracrete Slugs:** Having been spread throughout the galaxy by freighters and cargo ships, duracrete slugs were large silica parasite mollusks that dug tunnels into building foundations and fed off the duracrete therein, although indigestible concrete was also eaten. This was then excreted on to the skin, forming armor. Duracrete slugs were virtually blind, but had feelers capable of sensing rock layers. While their average length was three to five meters, some specimens on Coruscant were known to reach ten meters in length, especially in the Coruscant underlevels.

 **Gartros** were small dragon-like avian creatures that lived on Coruscant. They had bat-like wings, spiked tails, and jaws filled with sharp teeth. Gartros were omnivorous and completely harmless, though many Coruscanti hated them because they formed into vast shrieking flocks. The eggs of the gartro were served as a delicacy at Dex's Diner alongside nerf steak, protato wedges, and Quor'sav-fried steak. They were also served pickled, for 3.7 credits for three, or as a gartro egg omelet.

 **Hawk-bats** were reptavian creatures with a curved beak and leathery wings that could be found on urbanized worlds like Coruscant and Taris. They were believed to be one of the two only native Coruscanti species left in existence (the Thrantcill being the other). Both were feared and admired, although they were considered to be an elegant species. To get on a hawk-bat's bad side could be a very dangerous proposition. As a result, very few lived in captivity.

Because of this, they became a symbol for many swoop gangs and pirates. The lightsaber form Ataru was named after the hawk-bat. One of the battalions which fought under the 101st Regiment during the Clone Wars was also known as the Hawkbat Battalion.

The wingspan of a hawk-bat averaged 1.5 meters. The wings consisted of a thin membrane stretched over a series of wing-bones. The membrane itself was studded with spiky growths. The hooked beak of a hawk-bat contained tiny teeth that could tear prey to shreds, which they found with a combination of accurate eyesight and echolocation.

Flocks of hawk-bats would hunt and attack their prey as if they were one. Though they favored granite slugs and shadowmoth larvae, hawk-bats would feed on anything that moved. Even large enemies could be taken down by a large flock of hawk-bats. Though a solitary hawk-bat could prove to be a significant threat, it was weaker when it was alone.

If one hawk-bat was disturbed, all of its companions would attack the enemy at once. They usually traveled in large flocks through the pipes and lower levels of Coruscant. Every few months, they migrated despite lack of seasons within the lower-levels. Because of this, many scientists came to believe that hawk-bats evolved during the ancient times of Coruscant, making them the only known species to survive Coruscant's urbanization. Hawk-bats hated the cold and usually stayed away from it. Many lived on power-cables or in heated vents, hanging upside down warm pipes below buildings.

Like other avian species, the young of hawk-bats hatched from eggs. They lacked the feathers normally exant in most avian species, but were covered in leathery scaled skin normally found in reptiles and were thus actually reptavians. To keep their young safe during this critical period, hawk-bats would camouflage the brown and green eggs as best they could to make them appear to be mere rocks. And though it may look as if the eggs had been abandoned by their parents, it was a sure thing that one of them was keeping eye on the nest from a distance—most likely the mother.

Hawk-bat mothers were extremely protective of their young. If a predator saw through the camouflage and threatened the eggs, he would quickly learn the full fury of a hawk-bat mother's wrath. When they finally hatched from their eggs, young hawk-bats had green skin and were fully independent from birth. Upon reaching maturity, the hawk-bat would shed its green skin and emerge as an adult, with purplish-gray skin.

Hawk-bat meat was very delicious, and their eggs were considered a delicacy. Emperor Palpatine had a private aviary of hawk-bats in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, where he and guests could have hawk-bats at their leisure. Hawk-bat flesh was discovered to be edible by the Ortolan chef, Handree Braman, who recommended that it be cooked at 1,000 degrees for no more than twenty minutes.

A **Stratt** was a mammalian, black-furred quadruped, docile and cuddly in its juvenile stage, a voracious and deadly nocturnal hunter in its adulthood. Black market pet shops often sold juvenile stratts. Crime lords were known to use them as guard animals. Some unwary buyers purchased them without knowing they would eventually grow to nearly two meters snout to tail and prowl about at night. Their dark fur made them difficult to spot in the shadows. Over the years, enough stratts escaped from captivity on the planet Coruscant that a self-sustaining population was formed in the lower sublevels.

 **Thrantcills** were flying animals that evolved on Coruscant around 100,000 BBY. They had hooked beaks, flat black eyes, lived in flocks, and flew in diamond formation. Every winter they flew to the planet's southern regions. Thrantcill pâté was a food enjoyed by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kit Fisto.

**Weather:**

Temperate. Mostly technically controlled. A series of orbital mirrors were set up that reflected the sun's warmth and light. Several of these mirrors were destroyed during the Clone Wars, specifically the Battle of Coruscant. It is known that thunderstorms and rain occurred during 19 BBY, partially as a result of the destruction, and partially because of the WeatherNet.

 **The Coruscant WeatherNet,** also the Coruscant Weather Control Network, was responsible for various weather conditions on Coruscant. During an accident involving a waste container spill and aerial dispersal, the WeatherNet canceled prevailing winds for that day. The WeatherNet's control of the Coruscanti climate even extended to the timing of the seasons. In one instance, it responded to a request by the planet's Wildlife Commission to begin summer early in hopes of extending the mating season of Coruscant's native hawk-bat and increasing the species' population.

**Resources:**

Huge pipelines carry water and other substances across the massive cityscape that covered the surface of the planet. The planet produced trillions of tons of waste every hour. Though almost everything on the planet, from clothes to packaging and machinery was recyclable, some waste was too dangerous to recycle. Such items included worn-out hyperdrive cores which were delivered to one of the planet's five thousand garbage pits, where they were put into canisters and fired into a tight orbit around the planet. Garbage ships then collected them and transported them to nearby moons for storage. Some of the more dangerous materials were shot into the nearby sun for complete incineration. Garbage not exported or destroyed was mixed into a slurry of silicone oils and processed by garbage worms which chewed it into pellets while removing any remaining organics, plastic, or recoverable metals. They turned millions of tons of pellets into carbon dioxide, methane, and other gases.

**Energy:**

Coruscant's enormous population and industrialization also produced massive amounts of carbon dioxide and heat energy. Thousands of carbon dioxide-reactive atmospheric dampeners were put into place in the upper atmosphere to prevent atmospheric degeneration. The first set of these planet-wide dampeners, developed by the Galactic Republic, was known as the Coruscant Atmospheric Reclamation Project.

Near the planet's core were a number of massive power relay stations. The lowest levels were abandoned to mutants and scavengers, such as the cannibalistic, mythical Cthon. The foundations of many of the buildings, some of which weighed billions of tons, also extended deep into the planet's crust.

**Time:**

Galactic Standard Time was developed on Coruscant and so was tied to the daily and yearly cycle of the planet. A standard day, like Coruscant, was made up of 24 hours, while a standard year's 368 days reflected the length of Coruscant's year.

The Galactic Standard Calendar was the standard measurement of time in the galaxy. It centered around the Coruscant solar cycle.The Coruscant solar cycle was 368 days long with a day consisting of 24 standard hours.

The calendar was based on the size and rotation of the planet Coruscant. It was a luno-solar calendar based both on Coruscant's orbit around its sun, and the orbit of its primary satellite Centax-1. The standard unit of time was the standard second. Sixty standard seconds made up each standard minute, and sixty minutes made up each standard hour. Each day consisted of 24 standard hours. A standard week was 5 standard days, and each month was seven weeks (making 35 standard days each month). A standard year was 368 days, composed of ten months, three fete weeks, and three holidays. As the Hyperdrive Theory allowed space travelers to bypass relativity, a single duration of time passed at all locations equally over a given interval.

In the galaxy:

60 seconds = 1 minute

60 minutes = 1 hour

24 hours = 1 day

5 days = 1 week

7 weeks = 1 month

35 days = 1 month

368 days = 1 year

10 months + 3 festival weeks + 3 holidays = 1 year

Weekdays:

Primeday

Centaxday

Taungsday

Zhellday

Benduday

**Holidays and Fete Weeks:**

**New Year Fete Week** was the first five days of the new year as determined by the Galactic Standard Calendar, but before the first month. **The Festival of Life** , which originated in the Core Worlds, consisted of five days between the sixth and seventh months. It was marked by parties, get-togethers, and gift-giving. **The Festival of Stars** was another celebratory week between the ninth and tenth months of the year that celebrates interstellar space travel. Many beings took vacations to other planets to mark this occasion. The festivities concluded with the Galactic Fair.

The **Galactic Fair** was the highlight of Fete Week, and was a traditional fair held annually on Coruscant. The Fair was held along Glitannai Esplanade and incorporated dancing, acrobatics, shopping, technology exhibits, food pavilions, and a massive parade of military might. From the surrounding spires, thousands watched as the parade ended in Pliada di am Imperium. There, at the base of the Imperial Palace, dignitaries would bestow blessings on the crowd from an open-air balcony. The Galactic Fair was also the site of the Grand Display, which included exhibits created by various planetary governments. It is currently unknown if the Remnant still celebrated this holiday or not.

**Districts:**

**The Senate District** (also called the Legislative District, Government District or Government Center) on Coruscant was located on the planet's equator, and was the de facto capital of Galactic City. The Senate District bordered the Financial and Sah'c Districts, and was in close proximity to the industrial district known as The Works. Many of the buildings in the upper levels of the district were built using the New Architecture style. At its heart was the Senate Building that contained the Grand Convocation Chamber which was the centre of various galactic governments since 25,000 BBY.

 **The Ambassadorial Sector** was a section of Coruscant's Senate District. 500 Republica was the large building in the sector. It contained Loijin Plaza. The distirct was an rectangular area of 25 square kilmometers, located approximately 30 kilometers from the Senate building. Despite its impressive acreage, the Ambassadorial District housed a very minor part of the planetary delegations (about three hundred of them)

 **The Temple district,** also known as the Temple Precinct or Temple Court, was a series of city blocks on Coruscant jointly overseen by the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic until 19 BBY when the Declaration of a New Order dissolved the Order and the district was seized by the Galactic Empire. Established circa 5000 BBY when the Republic donated the sacred spire to the Order for their participation in the Great Hyperspace War, the early Jedi set up small facilities which eventually expanded over the centuries and was later known as the Jedi Temple. It was run by the Coruscant administrative district jointly controlled by the Galactic government and the Jedi Order. While the residents within the district answered to the laws laid down by the government, the Jedi had sovereign control of the Jedi Temple. Made up of several city blocs, the district could be split up into two distinct parts: the city block upon which the Temple rested and all the other public, private, and residential spaces that surrounded it. First seeing development circa 5000 BBY, the area on the slopes of and around the Sacred spire would grow steadily upward until each bloc's roof reached "surface level", creating a great flat plain around the Temple. Largely remaining low to the tops of the buildings roofs, later construction was largely done below the upper surface, with the exception of the mooring towers built near and around the Temple complex.

 **The Financial District** was home to many wealthy businesses and businessmen on Coruscant. It bordered the Senate District, intersected with, and in many places coincided with, the business district, and encompassed an area of roughly 30 square kilometers (12 square miles).

 **CoCo Town, also known as CoCo District** , was a commercial district located in the upper levels of Coruscant. Notable locations in CoCo Town included Dex's Diner, the CoCo Penitentiary, the CoCo District Theatre, Pom Plaza, Pets' "N" Pieces, Bithuband, Dewback Inn, and an archive building of the Galactic Museum. CoCo Town (short for Collective Commerce District) was an upper level district full of exclusive stores, restaurants and old-style diners. Many of these establishments catered to the maintenance crews and support staff working in the upper levels, while more refined eateries served the wealthier citizens of Galactic City. Diners and canteens such as the one owned by Dexter Jettster were frequented by spacers, freighter pilots and an array of beings, including the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Many of the more fly-by-night cantinas in CoCo Town operated without trading licenses, and were fitted with repulsorlifts for quick getaways from the CoCo District Constabulary. Prior to the Clone Wars, CoCo Town experienced a garbage collection crisis, which resulted in huge piles of trash being deposited in city streets and outside major buildings. This forced Skyroute D25D—connecting CoCo Town to the Boribos and Hirkenglade Prefectures—to be detoured between Kansen Entrance and Trotus Exit. A new refuse launch port was constructed in the area to combat the growing accumulation of garbage. CoCo Town was also the location where the infamous death sticks were invented in a medical laboratory. While the death sticks did not heavily influence CoCo Town, they did affect the underworld life, eventually prompting a HoloNet News article about the addiction issues. CoCo Town had its own edition of HoloNet News, a news network for the Republic.

 **Sah'c Town, officially Quadrant H-46 and also known as Sah'c District** , was an area on Coruscant. It was named after the Sah'c family that owned much of the quadrant and was said to be an unfashionable area of the Ecumenopolis. Sah'c District was the location of a secure command bunker that the Supreme Chancellor was to be relocated to in case of an emergency or disaster. This bunker was connected by secure tunnels to 500 Republica, the Senate Building, and the Senate Office Building. Sah'c District contained Sah'c Canyon, which was lined by skyscrapers and a maglev train rail and lead to the Chancellor's emergency command bunker from the Senate District.

 **Dacho District,** also known as the Dead Sector, was a factory district found on the city-planet Coruscant. One of the largest districts found on the planet, the area was the site of a chemical explosion seven hundred years before the Battle of Geonosis. Setting off the planet's most lethal industrial accident, the explosion occurred deep under the surface of the planet, unleashing toxic neuritic carbide gases, and killing more than 300,000 beings trapped in the complex. After the Galactic Republic finished their investigations, which were all classified and all files sequestered, every corporate executive that worked in the district fled the planet, and the entire area was abandoned. As time passed, stories crept up around the incident. Legend claimed that the sub-levels of the factories were being used to process the bodies of immigrants in order to reduce them to their biological fluids. During the final years of the Republic, the Dacho District was rumored to be haunted, and the Jedi Knights detected an echo in the Force emanating from the area, due to the deaths of so many. It can be assumed these were some of the reasons Darth Sidious established a secret facility in The Works.

 **The Works** was the name of a large industrial area of Coruscant. The area was located in the Dacho District, which was close to the Senate District and next to the Fobosi District. It was an immense manufacturing center for many companies, who would later abandon the planet for cheap labor and off-world facilities. Prospective urban developers released stone mites, duracrete slugs, and conduit worms into The Works, in an attempt to clear the area out so it could be purchased and refurbished.

 **The Fobosi District** was a district on the planet Coruscant adjacent to The Works. The Fobosi District contained the elite centers of business and commerce planning for Coruscant and the Galactic Republic as a whole. It was the location of the Skydome Botanical Gardens, the headquarters of the Order of the Canted Circle, the Fobosi District Medcenter, and the central administration building of the University of Coruscant.

 **The Uscru Entertainment District** , more commonly known as the Uscru District was a subdivision on Coruscant, and the location of the Galaxies Opera House, the Outlander Club, the Snapping Septoid, the Revwien Comedy Academy Playhouse, the Vos Gesal Hotel, and presumably Uscru-North. The district, located near the Senate District, was alive at night, with holograms that lit up the streets. It was considered the outer layer between the jewel city and the Coruscant underworld. For many years, the mayor of the Uscru District was the corrupt Ongree, Acros-Krik. While the Uscru District was infamous for its seedy lower levels, the upper region of the district attracted a more refined clientele. The Galaxies Opera House, owned by Romeo Treblanc, was a popular venue among the glitterati of Coruscant. The district was a known hangout of death stick dealers. The intersection of Daring Way and Vos Gesal Street in Uscru was considered one of the highest crime-rate areas on Coruscant.

 **The old Galactic Market** , known in the year 3954 BBY simply as the Galactic Market, was a district on Coruscant. Before the Great Galactic War, the Market was a bustling commercial district on Coruscant. In the aftermath of the Sacking of Coruscant several riots allowed the Market to come under the control of the Migrant Merchants' Guild gang. It was the site of a insurrection skirmish between the Coruscant Security Force and the Migrant Merchants' Guild.

 **Zi-Kree Sector, or Sector 4805** , was one of the many sections of the planet-wide city sprawling across the face of Coruscant. It was one of the oldest sections of the city and contained the Crimson Corridor in its Third Quadrant. It was located along the equatorial strip of Coruscant. It was located approximately ten kilometers away from the Jedi Temple.

 **The Crimson Corridor** was a high-crime district in the Third Quadrant of Coruscant's Zi-Kree Sector. It was less than 10 kilometers from the Jedi Temple. One of the oldest areas of the city, the district contained the Follin Restaurant, the Tusken Oasis, the Green Glowstone Tavern, Barsoom Boulevard, and Lorn Pavan's apartment near one end, and was the main territory for the Raptors. A string of murders of police officers here in the waning years of the Old Republic prompted law enforcement to develop the droid-piloted police cruiser backup unit for intensive patrols.

**Points of Interest:**

**The Coruscant underworld** , lower levels, undercity, underground, underlevels, or Lower Coruscant, were terms used to describe the lowest regions of the city-planet of Coruscant, laid with a mixture of ancient and forgotten ruins from the planet's prehistory along with modern-looking, crime-ridden venues and clubs. During the Clone Wars, a massive ventilation shaft offered access to the heart of the underworld.

Different regions and levels ranged from the merely seedy (such as the Uscru Entertainment District and 1313), progressively worsening as one descended, ending in areas of unending darkness populated solely by hypertrophied vermin and zombie-like devolved humanoids. The underworld's streets were riddled with thugs and the walls and streets were home to all manner of strange creatures.

Most of the underworld rested more than a kilometer below the urban surface and city platforms. It was beneath some of the greatest skyscrapers in the galaxy and other closely-spaced spectacular buildings of Coruscant where few rays of light filtered through to the gloomy section known as the Underworld.

 **The Outlander Club** was once a place of high class, catering to an exclusive clientèle and offering games of Outlander, a fashionable game of chance that gave the club its name. However, it came under the ownership of the dangerous Baath brothers, and slowly degenerated over the years. Featured were games of sabacc, overseen by Kiughfid card-dealers, jhabacc, and betting on such sports as podracing, nuna-ball, and Odupiendo racing, which were displayed on telescreens. The main gambling floor level was the Digisee Gaming Floor, where most public gambling took place. The criminal underworld also had a presence, including death stick dealers like Elan Sel'Sabagno and con-artists like Achk Med-Beq and Dannl Faytonni. It catered to more shadowy, illegal activities; in the lower levels, fights were staged between varying combatants, and there was even betting on the Galactic Games, which was illegal. The club took its gamblers so seriously that it provided sleeping compartments for those whose games lasted some time. These compartments also allowed them to enjoy the various temporary companions who could be found in the club, suitably dressed to suggest their availability. Wilst Molan, who worked as a dancer in the club, was often seen mingling with patrons on the gambling floor. Jango Fett went to the club looking for a deathstick dealer, Jervis Gloom, who would help lead him to Komari Vosa. Approximately ten years later, Fett's on-and-off partner Zam Wesell ran inside to escape Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker after she failed in her attempt to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala. The Outlander's chief bartender was Bufon Taire, who used ingredients such as Aludium pu-36 and the "starshine special" (added only for the right wink), but who had a habit of watering down the drinks. He was assisted by assistant bartender Ganwick Trag and waitress Jynne Celwik. The club was next door to the Snapping Septoid.

 **The Snapping Septoid** was a cantina in the Uscru Entertainment District of Galactic City on Coruscant, in operation during the time of the Separatist Crisis. It was located next door to the Outlander Club.

 **The Revwien Comedy Academy Playhouse** was a theater on Vos Gesal Street in the Uscru Entertainment District of Coruscant. It was next to the Vos Gesal Hotel.

 **Vos Gesal Hotel** was a hotel found in the Uscru Entertainment District of Coruscant that was very popular with entertainers from all over the galaxy. It was located on Vos Gesal Street, for which the hotel was named. It was connected to the Revwien Comedy Academy Playhouse.

 **The Galactic Museum** was a museum and a vast repository of data that was established on Coruscant over twelve thousand years before the Galactic Civil War. A branch of it was located in CoCo Town near the Dewback Inn, and it had archives on the Frozen Moon of Improcco.

 **Bithuband** was a musician's guild and booking agency. Shortly before the Clone Wars they were based in CoCo Town on Coruscant, and specialized in Bith musicians. The Bithuband displayed an advertisement on the HoloNet News in 22 BBY.

 **The CoCo District Theatre** was a theater in Coruscant's CoCo Town. In 22 BBY, shortly before the start of the Clone Wars, Sorcerer of Tund Adler Roty performed there.

 **The CoCo Penitentiary** was a prison located in CoCo Town on the planet Coruscant. In 22 BBY, the CoCo District Constabulary issued a jailbreak alert when three convicts escaped from the Moderate Security Ward of the CoCo Penitentiary. Felons Dannl Faytonni, Achk Med-Beq and Borlovian smuggler Llollulion escaped aboard a supply truck servicing the Penitentiary's laundry wing.

 **The Dewback Inn** was a small cantina located near the Galactic Museum on Coruscant. Located in the Zi-Kree Sector of the Crimson Corridor, it was rather disreputable. Neimoidians frequented it because it was one of the few places on Coruscant that served agaric ale. It did not allow droids. It was from this cantina that Darth Maul tracked Hath Monchar, a Neimoidian who betrayed Darth Sidious prior to the blockade over Naboo. Monchar had arranged, at the inn, to sell information about the blockade to Lorn Pavan.

 **Pets' "N" Pieces** billed itself as the "CoCo District's premier pet store!" A sampling of the pets it sold included anoobas, narglatch, veermok, bantha, eopies, womp rats, nuna, dwarf nuna, dinkos, tookes, and sarlaccs. It specialized in dangerous and rare animals, and was located at 250 Pom Plaza on Coruscant.

 **Pom Plaza** was an area of CoCo District on Coruscant. 250 Pom Plaza was the location of Pets' "N" Pieces.

 **The Galaxies Opera House** was located in the upper levels of the Uscru District on Coruscant and was owned by Romeo Treblanc.

 **The Imperial Palace** , originally known as the **Presidential Palace** or **Palace of the Republic** , was a massive complex of buildings located in the Palace District of Coruscant, an ancillary of the Senate District. Originally built as a residence for the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic Senate, the Palace also served as an office building, complementing the delegation offices of the Senate Building. Following the election of Chancellor Palpatine, the Republic Executive Building was erected in the Legislative Borough to accommodate overflow from the Palace.

Located just northeast of the Senate District and south of the Jedi Temple district, the Presidential Palace rose from the heart of the Palace District, resembling something like a hybrid of a cathedral and a monumental pyramid. Soaring over all surrounding buildings, the Palace's frame delved deep beneath the scintillating roofs of surrounding structures, finding its roots thrust deep into the planet's bedrock. The Palace was situated at the eastern terminus of the Glitannai Esplanade, a ritzy and famed avenue that ended at the Palace annex known as the Pliada di am Imperium.

**Exterior**

Constructed as a government building and a residence for the acting Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the main focal point of the Palace was the Presidential Palace that soared above all surrounding buildings. Made up of polished gray-green stone and mirrored crystals, the Palace sparkled in the sun and moon light; even at night the Palace never grew dark since blazing illumination from phosphorescent panels, glowspheres, and electroluminescence strips kept the structure in a shower of blazing light.

At least seventy-eight towers erupted from the face of the pyramid, all of them filled with dozens of chambers and rooms serving various functions. Some of these spires were the data towers which housed vital and precious records from across the known galaxy, including survey samples and space charts which could be extremely dangerous to allow to fall into the wrong hands. For example, Tower 78 contained at least 443 levels and two hangar bays.

**Interior**

The Palace contained over twenty thousand rooms and chambers in fifty connected structures.[4] Numerous architectural styles and design motifs could be found throughout the Palace, changing from one floor to the next. The interior walls of the Palace were made from cortosis, and its flooring included marble tiles imported from Wayland.[28] In many of the public areas the structure was open and airy, heavily illuminated via large transparisteel panes that let in natural light. Other levels deep within the complex were kept dark with carved friezes on the ceiling. As one delved deeper into the sublevels the walls were bare and utilitarian; unadorned floors and chambers were used for military briefings and meetings. At least one part of the palace included a preschool.

On the western face of the central building, the Palatial balcony overlooked the Glitannai Esplanade and the Pliada di am Imperium. Also adorning the side of the Palace was an information center for tourists. Located on one of the decks that jutted out from the Palace during the time of the New Republic, brochure droids and sculptures that had been fitted with speakers were used to allow tourists to access information regarding shuttle departure times, lodgings, eating establishments, and guided tours. Hangars were situated on multiple levels of the Palace, allowing for emissaries, diplomats, and military personnel to come and go with ease. Access to the Palace airspace was strictly controlled and closely monitored by Palace Traffic Control which was located in one of the Palace's many towers.

While the Palace was primarily an office building, residential floors existed to house visiting diplomats, ambassadors, late-working staff members, and those members of the Republic and later the Galactic Regime who remained constantly within the building such as guard and high ranking officials. All of the residential floors of the Palace were accessible from the Grand Corridor and contained extensive libraries that were open to browsing by guests. The most finely appointed chambers were found on the President's Guests floor, a richly dressed level paneled with hand-carved fijisi wood. Many famed guests graced the halls of the Imperial Palace throughout its long history.

The upper levels of the central tower housed the private offices and residences of the galactic leaders from the construction of the Palace until its destruction. During the time of the Galactic Republic the summit office of the tower was a four-sided chamber of reinforced transparisteel which gave the Supreme Chancellor an unobstructed 360 degree view of the cityscape. This summit tower would last be used by Chancellor Finis Valorum, as his successor established the Republic Executive Building to house his primary office.

**Lower Levels**

While the upper levels of the Palace consisted largely of residential floors and government working offices, the lower levels of the Palace were a nerve center for any and all of Palpatine’s militia secrets. Beneath the structure of the Palace and buried in the bedrock of Coruscant were a series of chambers that held the what would be called the Imperial Information Center, the nerve center of Palpatine's propaganda machine. There was a blast-shielded war room located in the middle of the second floor that saw heavy use during the Galactic Civil War and forced may Imperial military personnel to remain at the Palace in event of a major development. Adjacent to the war room was the Crypt, and a computer slicing and decoding area. Like other parts of the Palace, the sublevels held many secrets. The Emperor's Hand, a mysterious group of Force Adepts trained by Palpatine himself and raised in isolation, ignorant to the existence of other Hands, made use of training facilities.The Emperor also maintained a hidden cloning facility deep in the Palace where several clone bodies grew in Spaarti cloning cylinders. The Imperial Palace also included treasuries, including one treasury said to have been built by the legendary "pirate general" Toleph-Sor and hidden vaults containing Jedi and Sith artifacts.

**Annexes**

Despite the Palace's already gargantuan size, the Emperor continued to expand the complex until it encompassed fifty different structures. Located along the Glitannai Esplanade was the Mon Calamari Inglenook, a wing designed to resemble a coral reef. Enclosed pools within this structure housed protoplasmic glurpfish and other sea life.

Near to the Palace was a smaller pyramid designed as an exclusive residential complex far closer to the Palace then the older 500 Republica. In addition, several other buildings presumably tied to the Imperial Palace were also located nearby, including a fortress, a War Center, several Airbases and several factories.

**Glitannai Esplanade** was one of the planet's most storied avenues, running along the broad-topped buildings of Judicial Plaza, and its eastern front terminated at the Imperial Palace. The ritziest shops and tastiest restaurants were found here. The Esplanade was also host to the Galactic Fair. Its easternmost endpoint was the Pliada di am Imperium. It also contained the Mon Calamari Inglenook.

The **Pliada di am Imperium** was a plaza at the eastern base of the Imperial Palace in Imperial City, Coruscant. It formed the eastern nexus of the Glitannai Esplanade.

 **Monument Plaza,** also known as Monument Park, was a large plaza on the city-planet of Coruscant. The plaza circled the summit of Umate, one of the highest peaks of the Manarai Mountains. Thousands of tourists came to the plaza each day to touch the giant lump of rock in the center; it was said that Monument Plaza was the only place on Coruscant where people could touch bare rock. The surrounding mall resembled a stadium with the peak of Umate standing in the center. Huge statues and colorful banners decorated the grounds, while restaurants and shops were built into the plaza walls. Amongst the popular sites in or near the plaza were the Manarai restaurant, the Galactic Museum, and the old Senate Hall.

Monument Plaza was a bowl-shaped arena in the Manarai Mountains, and the only place on Coruscant where one could touch the bare rock of the planet—namely the peak of Umate, one of the highest peaks in the Manarai. It sat one kilometer south of the site of the Imperial Palace,[10] and was visible from that building.

Monument Plaza resembled a sports arena, with towering buildings forming its perimeter and an open space occupying the area inside. The bare peak of Umate sat in the center of the plaza, protruding from a hole in its floor. It was forbidden to chip away pieces of Umate's rock. Surrounding the plaza were a number of restaurants and souvenir shops, including the prestigious Manarai restaurant. The Galactic Museum lay next to it as well, and the original Senate Hall was nearby. The buildings of Monument Plaza were in the style of the Hasennan period, characterized by an epic style of architecture. The North Garden was one of the sections of the plaza, capable of holding over 6,000 individuals.

A cavalcade of memorials and banners of various cultures and species lined the approach to Monument Plaza, and a set of main gates provided entrance to it. Statues commemorating heroes and colorful banners lined the plaza, giving the plaza its name, and the overall atmosphere was bright and airy. In the time of the Galactic Republic, the plaza statuary consisted of heroes and key figures from all over the galaxy, in a celebration of galactic diversity. Senators often used the plaza to hold press conferences, supporting their image with the presence of these celebrated cultural figures. Monument Plaza was overseen by a Plaza Director, a position held by Shelbin Dang in 22 BBY.

Monument Plaza was a historic landmark, and the public concourse of the Manarai historical site. It was a popular recreational area, with many of the planet's inhabitants and civil servants visiting. Admission to the plaza was free, and it was continuously open. Monument Plaza was one of Coruscant's most popular tourist attractions, with thousands of visitors every day viewing the peak in curious disbelief at the thought that it was the only spot they could touch the planet's bare surface. It was also a popular starting point for tours of the city. However, the plaza was also seen by some as the epitome of all that was wrong with the planet. They compared the display of bare rock to the caging of an animal in a zoo.

 **The Republic Executive Building** —also known as the Senate Office Building, Executive Annex Dome and Senate Annex—was a large, domed administration building that also functioned as a spaceport in Galactic City's Senate District on Coruscant. Sponsored by the Financial Appropriations Committee and constructed several years before the Clone Wars, the Executive Building was the official residence and principle workplace of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Galactic Senate of the Republic. Erected within the Legislative Borough of the Senate District, the Republic Executive Building was built over the old foundations of the Coruscant Spaceport, a docking facility that existed during the Cold War. A massive dome, situated at the center of several broad thoroughfares, was the largest of several annexes in close vicinity to the Senate Building. Designed to complement the Great Rotunda, the Executive Building alleviated the cramped office conditions in the Senate Building caused by the increased number of seats doled out to new member worlds. Aside from its status as a political administration facility, the Executive Building contained several levels of hangar bays and landing pads for the official transports of government officials.

The Supreme Chancellor's offices were located in the higher levels of the building, from which Palpatine conducted meetings with the Loyalist Committee, delegation leaders and members of the Jedi High Council. Along the exterior of the building, enhanced security measures ensured the safety of the Chancellor from potential terrorist attacks and assassination attempts. In addition to the Chancellor's Suite, several prominent senators also had their own offices within the building, including Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Bail Organa of Alderaan, and Mee Deechi of Umbara.

The highest tier of the Executive Building's multi-level landing dock was reserved for senators and delegation leaders with offices in the building. Executive shuttles, speeders and gunships were contained in the docking area in order to accommodate guests, ranging from ambassadors to planetary rulers and members of the Jedi Order. Attendant droids, load lifters and pilot automatons were assigned to assist Republic officials on each level; larger vessels, such as diplomatic cruisers, star skiffs and light stock freighters could dock in the wider landing bays on the lower tiers. The main docking level deposited visitors into the cavernous, open-air atrium that led deep into the Executive Building's labyrinthine interior.

 **The Skydome Botanical Gardens** was a complex in the Fobosi District of Coruscant. It was the headquarters for the Order of the Canted Circle. It was also where the New Republic held a reception for Ambassador Furgan of Carida. Constructed during the Old Republic by a wealthy Galactic News Service philanthropist, the gardens displayed exotic and endangered flora within a rooftop terrarium. The Carnivorous Plants section was of special note, and the Gardens themselves were often host to dignitary meetings.

 **The Fobosi District Medcenter** was a hospital located in Coruscant's Fobosi District. Lott Dod stayed there after he was involved in a speeder crash in 22 BBY.

 **The University of Coruscant,** also known as the Coruscant University, was a university located in the Fobosi District of the Galactic Republic's capital planet Coruscant. Founded by Supreme Chancellor Fillorean and the Duinuogwuin philosopher Borz'Mat'oh in 15,500 BBY as Coruscant's first university, the insitution offered a wide variety of courses throughout its history and gained a reputation as a premier learning institution. However, the rise of the Galactic Empire at the end of the Clone Wars and the New Order's Humanocentric policies sullied the school's reputation, and it was not until almost three decades later that the New Republic regained control of Coruscant that the University began accepting non-Humans again.

 **The Tusken Oasis** was a nightclub owned by Yanth the Hutt. It was located in Coruscant's Crimson Corridor. Its amusements included a bar, a Bith quartet, dejarik boards, sabacc tables, and dancing girls. It was well kept and its decoration included colored lights and statuettes of various mythological beasts.

 **The Green Glowstone Tavern** was located near one end of the Crimson Corridor on Coruscant. Lorn Pavan and I-5YQ often visited it, despite it officially not allowing droids. It had a Bothan bartender.

 **Column Commons** was a district of Coruscant located between the Imperial Palace and the Calocour Heights area. The architecture of the region was unique when seen from the surface. The Commons consisted of vast open areas, exposed to the wind and weather, interspersed with thick, sturdy duracrete columns, thousands of meters tall, which in turn held hundreds of floors of cityscape towering overhead. Column Commons was the publishing district of Coruscant, housing hundreds of news services, HoloNet providers, holodrama and holovid companies. TriNebulon News and Nova Network both had their headquarters there, as did publishing house Veritas Press. It was said that nothing escaped the notice of the citizens of "the Commons," and information brokers, slicers, and spies mingled among the journalists and businessmen as gossip and secrets flowed freely.

 **Dex's Diner** , originally Didi and Astri's Café or just Didi's Café, was a diner located in CoCo Town, Coruscant and was run by Dexter Jettster.

Located in a lower-income CoCo Town neighborhood near the Senate District, the grease-speckled restaurant attracted a steady clientele of itinerant freighter pilots and dock workers, as well as oddball assortment of regulars. Many workers from the manufacturing area came for some juri juice, ardees (also called "Jawa juice"), or the popular sliders. Also served was fried nerf steak, protato wedges, and pickled gartro eggs. The food was oily and unhealthy, but also cheap and filling (and was misleadingly advertised as "the best eats in the Coco Town streets.") It was rumored that Jettster salted his food with addictive drugs to create a craving that customers would return to satisfy.

Owned by Didi Oddo and his adopted daughter Astri, the diner was a frequent haunt of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn before the invasion of Naboo. Seeking Oddo's knowledge gleaned from customers and backroom dealings, Oddo was an invaluable resource to the Jedi Order, if not an unconventional one. During Oddo's ownership, the diner was retrofitted with repulsorlifts for easy getaway, made by Astri Oddo to get away from her very frequent "accidents". After Astri Oddo married Bog Divinian, they moved to the Outer Rim and the diner was sold and remodeled to appear in the Med'soto style that was common during the Golden Age of the Old Republic. The buyer, Dexter Jettster, would continue on Oddo's legacy and became a good friend of Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jinn's Padawan. On one occasion when Jedi Kenobi visited the diner, he asked about origination of a poisoned saberdart Jango Fett used to kill his fellow bounty hunter associate Zam Wesell. Jettster was able to direct the Jedi to the planet Kamino where Kenobi would discover a secret clone army in development for the Republic. Renzii was a waiter who worked for Oddo, while the droid waitress FLO, R4-A22, and Human waitress Hermione Bagwa were employed by Jettster at the start of the Clone Wars.


End file.
